For modern cellular communication systems, it is desirable to have handheld devices that can support multiple frequency bands (e.g., 3GPP, LTE bands). The ability to operate within multiple frequency bands have traditionally been achieved using devices such as fixed multi-resonance antennas. However, fixed multi-resonance antennas can be limited by the number of resonances they are able to achieve and the associated bandwidth of such resonances are not adequate to support a high number of frequency bands. In recent years, tunable single resonance antennas have also been utilized for supporting multi-band operations. However, tunable single resonance antennas have limited tuning ranges due to device component constraints. For example, tuning range can be limited by factors such as capacitance ratios between Cmax/Cmin of the antenna or the ratio between series impedance values and shunt parasitic impedance values when one or more antennas are placed in a series configuration.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to implement systems for tuning inductance over a broader range of frequencies.